Lack of diversity in neuroscience graduate programs and advanced positions is a substantial problem. The Neuroscience Experience and Undergraduate Research Opportunities Program (NEUROP) is designed to increase the diversity of prepared neuroscience scholars at the predoctoral, postdoctoral, and (ultimately) faculty levels. To address this problem the NEUROP objectives are to expand the exposure of undergraduate underrepresented minorities (URMs) to neuroscience research, and to enhance the exposure of graduate URMs to cutting-edge research methodologies and professional skills training with the goal of fostering the next generation of URM scientists. To meet the objectives and long-term goals we propose a multipronged approach. We will enhance URM undergraduate neuroscience students' exposure to neuroscience themes and research with NEUROP elements across all four undergraduate years. The 1st year Neuroscience Learning Community will expose freshmen to the excitement of neuroscience research and the overall neuroscience community. The 2nd year Neuroscience Research Skills Course will expose students to state-of-the art techniques and additional faculty mentors. The Neuroscience Research Topics Course will bring together students from multiple years in order to continue to build excitement and a knowledge base of neuroscience and a sense of community using a journal club format, involving appropriate role models and potential faculty mentors. After the 2nd year, summer and academic research internships will provide hands-on exposure to neuroscience research, culminating in a 4th year capstone research experience to prepare undergraduate students for the transition to graduate school. By increasing opportunities and desire to join the neuroscience research community, providing enhanced mentoring, and maximizing authentic research experiences, we will grow the pool of trained URM students entering neuroscience graduate programs. In addition to undergraduates, graduate student NEUROP scholars will be selected. The NEUROP will allow for increased impact of research, intensified sense of community, and enhanced professional skills. We propose that this will enhance graduate student preparedness for postdoctoral training and intensify their desire for an academic faculty position in neurosciences research. Overall, we are committed to decreasing attrition at the undergraduate level, increasing transitions to graduate school, and enhancing the graduate student to postdoc/faculty transition by engaging and supporting neuroscience students at multiple stages of their burgeoning careers.